


Jealousy is a cute color on you, Ms. Luthor (one shot)

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [2]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, I am Supercorp Trash, Jealous Lena Luthor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp One Shot, mentioned ava sharpe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After an injury to the foot, Sara steps in as Kara's dance partner. Her girlfriend- I mean, friend, becomes clearly jealous.





	Jealousy is a cute color on you, Ms. Luthor (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one shot makes sense, it's sort of all over the place lmao.

Everyone in National City knew Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were best friends. Everyone also knew those two were helplessly in love with one another, except Lena and Kara, of course. Lena knew she was in love with Kara, and Kara knew she was in love with Lena. The other way around for those two….mmm.. not so much.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me, Sara" Kara told her friend, who last minute, agreed to attend traditional wedding dance classes in preparation for her cousin's wedding. 

"Of course, Kara, what are friends for? although with the looks your girlfriend is sending me" Sara said as she discreetly nudged her head towards the Raven head girl glaring at Sara, if looks could kill, Sara probably would of been dead, very dead, but not really since Sara Lance cannot die "death stares, I just might be murdered tonight" Sara joked. Kara's face turned red, which isn't unusual for her. Supergirl could be the most confident alien on the planet, and considering how powerful and strong she is, it wouldn't be a surprise if in secret she was confident about herself. Kara Danvers on the other hand, almost always blushes single handedly at a compliment. 

"She's- she's not my girlfriend" Kara managed to sputter out. Sara laughed.

"Right," she paused, "sorry" 

"Don't be, I just didn't know people thought we were dating" Kara told Sara. 

"Sweetie" Sara began, but her voice trailed off when she felt the stare grow stronger. Luthor didn't scare her, nah, but she sure as fucking hell intimidated the shit out her, "I - I mean, Kara. The entire town of National City thinks you're dating, actually correction, the entire multiverse plus every planet in the universe, thinks you're dating. Hell, even the Time Buera thinks you're dating" Sara told her.

"The Time Buera?" Kara asked. 

"Yeah, and their director, Ava Sharpe" Sara said with a roll of her eye, but Kara could of sworn she saw a twinkle.

"Sounds like _ you _ have a crush on her" Kara teased, and to her surprise, the badass assassin's face turned red, but she smiled.

"Shut up" Sara told her, "get ready for the twirl, Danvers".

When the music came to a certain point, Sara twirled Kara. 

"You are really good" Kara told Sara.

"Thanks Kara" Sara smirked when she noticed Lena coming over.

"Hi, mind if I borrow Kara for a sec?" Lena asked, trying to weigh down the wash of jealousy she had in her voice. 

"Of course" Sara smirked, she leaned closer to Kara and smiled at the two women as her lips brushed against Kara's cheek, which turned pink. "I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to get a drink"

Lena took Kara's hand and dragged her to the corner.

"Everything okay, Lena?" Kara asked. Lena sighed.

"Yeah, no, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I saw you and what's her name"- She got cut off. 

"Sara" Kara interjected.

"Right, Sara, dancing and her flirting with you, and I just.." she had her hands clenched in frustration, "I wanted to punch her right in the face, that pretty, gorgeous, out of this world, of course the entire planet is probably in love with her('s), face" Kara laughed.

"Are you laughing at my pain?" Lena asked, she sounded offended but in a soft way.

"No" Kara said, laughing as she shook her head, "of course not silly, it's just, you sound jealous" Lena looked over at her.

"What if I am?" Lena asked.

"What?" Kara asked, with a surprised expression.

"I want you all to myself, Kara. When you said you'd find someone else to bring to practice since I injured my foot, I didn't expect it to be lady gaga over there" Lena said.

"Lena, you're my best friend, I'd never replace you with Sara. She's great and I love her- " she noticed Lena tense up at the word 'love', "as a friend, but I would never replace you"

"I don't want to be friends though, Kara" Lena told her.

"What? why not-" she was cut off by Lena's lips.

"Sorry but, you are so oblivious Kara Danvers, I want to date you, jeez" Lena said. Kara smiled.

"Cool, me too" Kara replied. "I- I mean, I want to date _ you _ too" 

"Cool" Lena smiled as their lips met again.

"You really did it huh? you cracked Luthor" Alex said as she walked over. Sara laughed.

"It was easy. Just look at Kara the way Lena does, and she'll probably kill you with death stares" she replied as she put out a fist for Alex to bump. Which Alex bumped back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any comments below.


End file.
